<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight, Sunshine by XxShadowWolf49xX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791056">Goodnight, Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX'>XxShadowWolf49xX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie softness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hope feels safe around Josie, Literal Sleeping Together, Maybe - Freeform, Not So Platonic Cuddling, Oneshot, but they dont know that, cuz they're oblivious gays, soft hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxShadowWolf49xX/pseuds/XxShadowWolf49xX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope and Josie cuddling.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie softness [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight, Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I just wanted to read some Hosie soft shit. But nothing satisfied me so here we go. Also this is after the Dark Josie crap. Let me know how I did. Comments fuel me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Josie</strong> was in her room. There was a party happening at the Old Mill. </p><p>Lizzie had begged her to go, but it was only a month ago where she tried to kill the entire school.</p><p>So after a while of begging and threatening and bribing, Lizzie finally gave up and let her twin stay in for the "most epic party of the century".</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was 12:29 when Josie decided that tossing and turning in her bed was not doing her any good, </p><p>This morning her teacher made the mistake of pairing her up with Alyssa Chang. One offhanded comment from the smaller girl and Josie set her text book on fire and melted almost all of the desk.</p><p>Alyssa said something about Hope, the brunette couldn't remember what it was, but it was rude and Josie couldn't keep her emotions on check.</p><p>Hope.</p><p>Her hero.</p><p>She brought her back. When no one else could. </p><p>Josie finally got up from her bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, or milk. Whichever would help her go to sleep faster.</p><p>She was wearing a big, black hoodie that went down to mid thigh with black shorts.</p><p>She was in front of the fridge, deciding what she wants when she heard a voice all to familiar. </p><p>"Hey, Jo."</p><p>Hope. The one person who actually treats her like a normal person. Not a monster nor a fragile being. Just good ol' Josie Saltzman.</p><p>"Oh, hey Hope."</p><p>"Couldn't sleep, Sunshine?", Hope said with a playful smirk.</p><p>Sunshine. The nickname made Josie feel like someone who did <strong>not</strong> try to kill her bestfriend. </p><p>"No. I got a bit restless and decided to get up.", she let out a small sigh and leaned on the counter.</p><p>The auburnette went in front of Josie and circled her arms around her waist, snuggling into the crook of the taller girls neck.</p><p>Josie was shocked, as to the fact the Hope usually doesn't like physical contact. Even with Landon, the most she did in public was hold his hand.</p><p>Josie hesitantly wrapped her arms around Hope's back and held her close, breathing in the moment. </p><p>Josie softly whispered in her ear. "You know, you still haven't told me what you were doing up?"</p><p>"Can you keep a secret?", Hope mumbled.</p><p>Josie nodded.</p><p>"After Malivore, I'm kinda afraid of the dark.", Hope pulled back just enough to look Josie in the eye.</p><p>Josie stared into her blue eyes. They were filled with emotion. </p><p>" I know. It's stupid.", she chuckled softly, but without humor. "The all powerful tribrid, afraid of the dark."</p><p>"I don't think it's stupid.", she brushed a lock of hair behind Hope's ear. "It makes sense."</p><p> </p><p>Hope opened her mouth but the quickly closed it, as if contemplating whether or not she should say whatever she was thinking.</p><p>"C-can you, stay with me tonight?", Hope said shyly.</p><p>Josie gaped at her.</p><p>Hope's eyes flashed disappointment. She cleared her throat.</p><p>"Yeah. no it was a-", Josie cut her off.</p><p>"I would love to.", Josie said with a grin. Hope was the last person she would ever expect to ask her something like that. But she was glad she did,</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>While walking to the older girl's room, Hope intertwined her fingers with Josie's. Josie had never smiled so big.</p><p>Hope opened the door and ushered the the other girl in.</p><p>Hope took Josie's hand and gently pulled her to the bed. </p><p>Once the girls were on it, they looked at each other, only inches from each others faces.</p><p>Hope then cuddled into the younger girl. Burying her face into Josie's neck. </p><p>Josie. again surprised, slowly put her arms around the older, one hand in her hair, the other on the small of her back.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a breathy sigh.</p><p>"Goodnight, Hope."</p><p>"Goodnight, Sunshine."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>